


The Many Stages of Love

by WritingIsSpeaking



Series: Bar AU [9]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Willow Park, F/F, Good Friend Willow Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking
Summary: Valentine's Day is here! The three different ways our favorite characters celebrate the holiday.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Willow Park & Gus Porter
Series: Bar AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	The Many Stages of Love

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for the hurt/comfort vibe of the last fic, this one is pure fluff. It's canon that Luz reads and writes fanfiction, Valentine's Day is her chance to shine.

“Seriously? Valentine’s Day?”

Emira stands in her office, her backside leaning against the desk with her arms crossed as she regards the woman across from her. Luz stands before her, a pleading look on her face with her hands pressed together in front of her slightly bowed head.

“Pleeeease, Em. It’s our last one before we get married. I wanna do something special.” Luz looks up with shimmering eyes, jutting out her bottom lip ever so slightly.

Emira forces her gaze up towards the ceiling. “Not fair, Noceda! You and those damn eyes.”

“Ah, let her have it, Em.” Both girls look over to the open door, Edric leaning sideways against the door frame. “We’ll be fine, we can handle it.”

Emira sighs and rubs her forehead. “Normally, I wouldn’t be so concerned, but this Valentine's Day is on a Saturday, Ed. That’s our busiest night of the week, on top of our busiest holiday of the year.”

“I know it’s a lot, but I kinda, sorta already asked Skara to cover for me and she said yes.” Luz edges in, hoping to sway Emira’s decision.

The Blight raises an eyebrow. “I thought she had plans with her boyfriend?”

Edric sucks in a breath. “Oooh, yeah. Didn’t work out between them. Do not bring it up, trust me.”

Emira goes to comment, but then refocuses her attention to the matter at hand. “Well, I guess since you found someone to cover - ”

“Yes!” Luz whoops and then wraps her boss in an inescapable hug. “Thank you, thank you!”

Emira rolls her eyes but laughs. “Yeah, yeah. Go be lovey-dovey with our sister. But please, no details.”

Luz presses a giant kiss to Emira’s cheek and scampers over to Edric, pulling on his arm to plant one on him as well. She runs back to her shift, waving as she exits. “You guys are the best! I owe you!”

Emira shakes her head fondly before sitting back down at her desk. Edric chuckles as he steps further into the office.

“Why can’t you just admit you’re soft for those two?”

“And ruin my reputation? Please.”

Edric shakes his head as his eyes stare upward. “Uh-huh, sure.” He perches himself on top of her desk, grinning knowingly. “So, what’s the plan for you two? Gonna crank up the ol’ Emira charm on V?”

Emira blushes and avoids eye contact with her brother by organizing some papers.

“I honestly don’t know.” She mutters softly.

“What?” Her twin says with shock. “You don’t have reservations or anything?”

Emira narrows her eyes. “I’m new to this, cut me some slack.”

“Oh that’s bull and you know it. Valentine’s Day was like Christmas for you.”

Emira shoots up from her chair, her hands slamming on the table. Edric leans back and almost slips off the desk. “I’m serious, Ed. I don’t wanna do what I used to, not with her.”

He holds up his hands in surrender. “Okay, I get it. But keep in mind that Viney agreed to date you knowing your personality, past and present.”

“I know, and I love her for never holding it against me, but this is more for me than her. I wanna better myself.”

Edric looks on with awe before clearing his throat. “Make sure you include that in your proposal speech.”

Emira’s entire face turns a bright red. She grabs the stapler, winding her arm up as if she was about to throw it. “Out!”

Edric dashes out of the office, his laughter trailing behind him.

* * *

“So, here’s my plan,” Luz is talking animatedly with Viney while the two close up for the night. She’s going around gathering leftover food baskets while Viney follows behind her with the cleaning spray and a rag. “First, breakfast in bed. Though knowing Amity, it’ll be more like brunch. Then, we go to the park where they have those horse-drawn carriage rides. And finally, dinner at Flanks.”

Viney whistles, impressed. “Isn’t that the really expensive steak place downtown?”

Luz nods her head with a satisfied hum, her face beaming with pride. “The one and only.”

Viney snorts. “Luz, you go all out. You do know you have to make a reservation, like, months in advance.”

“I did.”

Viney gives her a pointed look. “Sooo, you knew Ed and Em would give you the night off.”

Luz avoids her gaze and smiles sheepishly. “I maaaay have relied on Em’s inner softy to win out, yes.”

Viney rolls her eyes, but then nudges her coworker’s shoulder. “I blame the eyes, clearly an unfair advantage.”

“Huh, Em said the same thing.” Luz mutters.

There’s a quiet lull in conversation as they each return to their tasks, but Luz doesn’t let it last for long. “Soooo, what are you two doing for your first Valentines together?”

Viney shrugs. “Other than working, I don’t think we have any special plans.”

“What?!” Luz screeches, horrified.

Viney raises her eyebrows at the outburst before giggling at her friend’s dramatics. “Not everyone has your romantic tendencies, Luz. Em and I aren’t like you two.”

“Well, yeah, but - ”

Viney places a hand on her shoulder. “Relax, I didn’t say we’re doing nothing. I was just gonna go over to her apartment and spend the day with her. Maybe watch a movie, who knows.”

Luz contemplates this before an embarrassed smile returns on her face. “Sorry, I must seem pretty crazy compared to that, huh?”

Viney waves off her worries. “Nah, you just keep being unapologetically you.” She rubs the back of her head in thought. “Though, I may take a page from your book. Maybe buy her flowers or something.”

Luz begins to bounce with excitement. “Her favorites are daffodils.” Viney raises a questioning eyebrow. “She mentioned it when we were picking out flowers for the wedding!”

* * *

Amity’s Saturday started off like it always did, by sleeping in. This was a rather new routine that developed over time. When she was younger she was always an early riser, even on weekends. She suppose it started when Luz first moved in.

Saturdays were the one day Luz actively chose not to draw, so even if she had a shift at the bar later that day, she always slept in till at least ten. Amity used to wake up and putt around the house, allowing her brain to wake up as she did mundane errands, but then Luz came into her life and she was a snuggler. She would wake up with Luz’s arms wrapped around her as she cuddled up to her back, essentially encasing her with no way out. Amity knew Saturday was Luz’s break day, so she never had the heart to move when she woke up like this. Over time, Amity would allow herself to fall back asleep until, eventually, she just slept until Luz roused awake.

Which is why when she wakes up this particular Saturday to an empty bed, Amity is confused. She sits up and looks around the bedroom. As the sleep gives way to clearing her foggy head, she smells the unmistakable scent of bacon. She smiles to herself, knowing exactly where Luz had scampered off to. She leans back into the headboard, waiting patiently for Luz to return. A few short minutes later, she waltzes through the door holding a tray of breakfast food and a cup of coffee.

“Morning, mi amor!” She sings as she carefully places the tray down on the bed. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Luz leans down and kisses Amity, who gladly returns the affection. “You spoil me.”

“Only cause you deserve it!” Luz cheers. “And I love doing it.”

Amity smiles lovingly before grabbing a slice of bacon. “If you say so.”

She shuffles towards the middle so Luz can fully sit on the side, both of them enjoying the meal Luz prepared.

After breakfast and some extra morning cuddles, the two eventually make it to the park at around one in the afternoon. Luz continues to surprise Amity with the carriage ride and her plans for dinner.

“Luz, you really don’t have to. You’ve already done more than enough.”

They’re holding hands while taking a stroll around the park, their carriage ride having just finished.

Luz squeezes her hand and turns to her. “I know I don’t have to, I want to. It’s as simple as that.”

Amity blushes. Even after years of dating, the woman still manages to make her feel like it’s their first date. “I just feel bad. I didn’t plan anything for you, all I got you was chocolates.”

Luz gasps dramatically and places her free hand against her heart. Amity rolls her eyes fondly at her antics. “Okay, first of all, it’s never  just chocolates! You got me my absolute favorite brand which, I know for a fact, are not cheap.” She holds up two fingers as she swings their arms with more force than necessary, earning her a giggle. “Secondly, you got me that  adorable owl plush, and third,” She stops walking to kiss Amity’s forehead. “You didn’t make plans because you didn’t know I took off work. So there.”

Amity sighs with emphasis, conceding defeat. “Okay, fine. You win. Like always.”

“Exactly!” She turns on her heel and continues walking, strutting with pride while Amity looks on with amusement. “If there’s one thing I know, it’s how to sweep you off your feet! I refuse to let you surpass me!”

Amity’s lips turn up into a smug smile as she gets closer and whispers into her ear. Luz goes rigid as her face blooms into a dark shade of red. When Amity pulls back, she bursts into laughter at her expression.

“D-Damn you.” Luz stutters.

* * *

Viney takes one last sweep of her living room. Phone, back pocket. Keys, currently spinning the keychain on her finger. Wallet? She shoves her hand into her left coat pocket and rummages around before switching to her right and feeling the leather.

“Why do I feel like I’m forgetting something?” She grumbles to herself.

Her eyes scan around and zero in on the bouquet of flowers on the coffee table.

“There it is.” She laughs, snatching the daffodils and heading for the door.

She opens it to a stunned Emira, her hand aloft in a small fist, no doubt about to knock on the door. Both women widen their eyes in surprise, Viney recovering first. She smiles warmly and catches Emira hiding something behind her back.

“Em! I was just leaving to come and see you.”

Emira giggles nervously and scratches her cheek with her free hand. “Oh, great minds I guess.”

Viney produces the bouquet, Emira’s eyes drawn to the bright yellow flowers. “These are for you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Viney watches with amusement as Emira’s cheeks pinken. She stutters, trying to compose a response. After a few seconds goes by, Viney takes pity on her girlfriend and grabs her hand to not only give her the flowers, but guide her back into her apartment. Once through the threshold she closes the door and takes off her jacket, her eyes trailing down to the item now visible in Emira’s hand. A heart shaped box of chocolates.

“Those for me?” She asks giddily.

Emira finally snaps out of her daze, holding out the box for Viney to take.

“Uh, yeah. It’s Reese’s, I know they’re your favorite.”

Viney licks her lips and then presses a kiss to Emira’s cheek. “Aw, thanks.”

Emira continues to just stand there, staring down into the flowers, her face a deep shade of scarlet. Viney observes the flustered mess and leans forward, making sure to be in her line of sight.

“You okay there, Blight?” She teases.

“S-Shut up.”

Viney snorts. “Thought you’d be a natural at this. I’m assuming before me, Valentine’s Day was a prime opportunity for you.”

That finally seems to get through to the Blight. She lifts her head and scowls at Viney, but all it does is make the veterinarian laugh more. “I’ll have you know, I am very suave. I’m just not used to being on the receiving end is all.”

“Awww, I’m flattered. Really.” Viney sends her a wink.

Emira groans and hides her face in the flowers. “Are you done?”

“Are you kidding?” Viney laughs with mirth. “I’m just getting started!”

* * *

Willow figured it would be a nice Saturday for herself. All her friends were off celebrating with the ones they loved, leaving her to have a nice reprieve from it all. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her friends, but this particular holiday was always too much for her. Romance was literally everywhere for the first two weeks of February, and to be honest it kind of suffocated her, feeling like there was no escape. She loves love, but not  this much.

So, when Gus suggested an all-day binge marathon, she eagerly accepted.

“Willow, you almost done? I gotta know what happens next!” Gus yells from the couch.

“Do you want popcorn or not!” Willow laugh shouts as she transitions the snack from the steaming pot to a bowl.

She can hear Gus playfully grumble under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

Willow rolls her eyes and starts to mix the melted butter and salt into the bowl, tossing it tentatively to make sure it evenly coats. Once satisfied, she brings the bowl with her back into the living room, folding her legs as she sits on the couch. Gus wastes no time in digging in his hand into the bowl, bringing a handful of popped kernels to his mouth.

“Okay, Mister Impatient, you can start the next episode.” She says around her own mouthful.

“Finally!”

Willow glares and throws a piece at his face, but otherwise focuses her attention to the screen.

They decided to binge watch an anime they found on Netflix, and after only two episodes, they were hooked. By the time they finish the first season, it’s almost six in the evening.

Willow raises her arms upwards and groans as she feels her stiff muscles stretch out. “Okay, I think that’s enough for one day. I could use some dinner, I’m starving.”

Gus mirrors her movements and grunts in agreement. “Too lazy to cook. Take-out?”

“Definitely.”

They decide to order pizza. When Gus ends the call with the pizza parlor, he looks confused.

“Something wrong?” Willow asks as she leans her folded arms on the island.

“No, it’s just, they said delivery could take up to forty minutes.”

Willow tilts her head as she considers this. “I guess it’s not surprising. It is a Saturday holiday, no one wants to cook.”

Gus lifts himself on the counter. “Yeah, but I thought couples would be going out to dinner. Like Luz and Amity.”

She shrugs. “Yeah, but others probably want a romantic night in.”

“Fair point.” It’s silent for a few moments. Willow can see that he wants to say something, but he’s choosing his words carefully. “Does it...bother you that all our friends are in committed relationships?”

She raises her eyebrows at the question. Gus’ whole body fidgets, avoiding eye contact. Judging alone by his nerves, she can tell this has been on his mind for some time. 

“No, not at all. Does it bother _you_?”

Gus winces. “A little, yeah.” His eyes widen as he turns towards her, waving his hands. “Not that I don’t love hanging out with you!”

Willow laughs before calming her face to one of seriousness, giving him her full attention.

“Buuut,” She coaxes.

He shrugs his shoulders and taps his fingers on the granite, searching for the right words. “I don’t know, it just seems like everyone around us is either getting married or headed in that direction. I guess I feel like I should be at that point too, ya know?”

She gently places a hand on his knee. “It’s not a race, Gus.”

“I know that, I do. It’s just...ugh, this holiday really amplifies those insecurities.”

Willow scoffs and nods her head. “I get it. I have mixed feelings about today. On the one hand, it’s a day to celebrate love, all love. But, on the other, we all know commercialism really drives home the romantic aspect of it.”

Gus scowls. “Yeah and I’m falling right into their trap. I should stop and focus on what I got, right?”

She leans her cheek onto the palm of her hand, shrugging. “You’re allowed to have feelings, even petty ones. It’ll happen for you, Gus, I’m sure of it.”

He raises a single eyebrow. “How can you be sure?”

“Because knowing what you want is already a step in the right direction.”

He snorts and lightly pushes on her shoulder. “How are you so good at this even though you’ve never been in a relationship?”

Willow smirks and goes to return the gesture. He leans out of reach and laughs as her hand swipes air. She shakes her head before replying. “While romantic feelings do play a key role in it, relationships are really just about observation. I just happen to be very observant.”

He rolls his eyes playfully. “If you say so.” He softens his gaze as he says appreciatively, “Thanks, Willow.”

“Of course.”

When the pizza finally arrives, they spend the rest of the night discussing the anime they just watched and their predictions for the next season.

It’s a perfect Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn't already guess from the tags, I like to believe that Willow is aromantic. I honestly have no reasons for it other than I just like the idea. Owl House is only in it's first season, so who knows, maybe they'll give her a romantic interest down the line.


End file.
